Oneshots of Johnlock
by Lilybug303
Summary: these are just a bunch of oneshots I wrote based on the word prompts given to me! hope you enjoy! xD I don't own Sherlock or anything
1. Orange

Firstly I don't own anything about Sherlock and stuff

Okay my frist ever word prompt is... – Orange!

"Sherlock!" John yelled storming into his room

"John, you're home early." Sherlock stated, looking John up and down "I told you she wasn't interested"

"Shut up Sherlock don't try and distract me, just, clean up the kitchen" John sighed walking into the lounge. The kitchen was in a terrible state was worse than anything John has ever seen. A weird orange sludge stained the wall, there was a strange smell, a like a bunch of little things mixed together.

"John?" Sherlock whispered shaking the older man's shoulder, he had fallen asleep curled up on his waking the man this time.

"What is it Sherlock?" John grumbled, not even looking at the man.

"I'm sorry John" He sat down on the couch, looking down at his hands. It was silent for some time to long thought Sherlock, John was thinking the words over. Sherlock Holmes was sorry, sorry for creating a useless experiment, he was sorry for texting John about it in the middle of his date, he was sorry for John having to leave his date, but most of all he was sorry for not being sorry at all.

"No, you're not sorry Sherlock. You never are, you like me having to give up on people who I could actually be interested in," John's voice raised, he was getting more angry by the second. "You like having me here as you're little pet instead of letting me live my own life!"

"You waste your time with them!" Sherlock shouted back "do you really think they spend their days thinking about what you're doing? Or wondering when you're going to call? Because I can tell you now that they don't!"

"No, no one does Sherlock, because you never let me get close to anyone else!" He screamed. Sherlock sighed, calming down.

"And what does that tell you John?" Sherlock looked into John's eyes searching for some kind of realisation.

"It tells me," John sighed "god Sherlock, I-I'm sorry okay, I never thought you would, especially after what happened with Irene, why didn't you say anything?"

"You're straight" Sherlock mumbled turning away.

"Only because I thought you were" John replied. Sherlock turned back, closing the gap between them, then pressing his lips firmly against John smiling.

"So what was the experiment?" John questioned the detective in his arms.

"there wasn't any, I just smeared oranges on the wall" he replied.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and add a writing prompt! :)


	2. Fluffy

Thanks you for continuing! I hope you like this word prompt because it's...

FLUFFY

It had been 3 years since the fall, and it was the night that Sherlock had returned to 221B, the night he'd return to his old life with John, it would be understatement to say Sherlock as ecstatic for this night.

Sherlock had got Mycroft to keep an eye on John, giving him weekly updates on how John was taking everything, he knew that John hadn't seen anyone since, he knew John had 'come out of the closet', he knew John had taken up his job as 'consulting detective', he knew John was doing good without him, Sherlock hoped he wouldn't ruin that.

As he made his way to the door panic started setting in, it came as a shock to the man, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so scared, maybe he hadn't felt this scared before. Sherlock didn't bother knocking on the door, he didn't see a point.

"John!" Sherlock yelled out, before being attacked by some fuzzy thing. A kitten

"Fluffy come here now!" John shouted picking up the cat "Sorry about that I jus-"

"Hello John" Sherlock smiled before looking down at the kitten in John's arms "And uh, Fluffy?"

"Yeah, I um, got him a while ago," John smiled at the little thing "Mycroft said you wouldn't be here yet."

"Mycroft told" Sherlock mumbled, of course he told it was so typical of him. John opened the door wider letting Sherlock in, they both headed toward the couch. "How long have you known?"

"He told me a month afterwards, he also told me you had weekly updates" John said, as Sherlock looked away in embarrassment. John grabbed his hand "It's okay I made him do the same"

"You know, he never told me about the kitten" the taller man smiled looking at it. It was a black kitten with a couple of spots of white randomly placed and it had bright green eyes. "it's cute"

"It made me think of you, well not really the eyes, but the fur and stuff" he said. They both looked at the kitten for a while, laughing when it would try and attack Sherlock's scarf. "I'm glad you're back Sherlock"

"I don't want to be anywhere else" Sherlock whispered, leaning into John. He looked up at the older man who gave him a kiss on his forehead and chuckled as Fluffy jumped up onto Sherlock. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Of course he does, who couldn't like you" John replied with a small smile.

Annnnnnnnd that's a wrap, YAY awesome thanks. cookies for reviewers! don't forget a word prompt! xD


	3. Breakfast

**Hi everyone! So here is my third word prompt! I'm sorry it's not very good and it's unedited but I'll fix it up tomorrow I suppose! The word prompt is "Breakfast" and I think it turned out alright, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and give a word prompt! 3**

"Not right now John I'm busy" Sherlock sighed looking towards his boyfriend, John had spent the last hour preparing a breakfast for them, Sherlock hadn't eaten for 4 days and although he'll never admit it, it was actually wearing him down.

"No Sherlock we just finished our last case, now you're going to eat the delicious food I made you, compliment me on my brilliant skills and then go play the violin or something" John demanded, he didn't know whether Sherlock would actually listen to him, but he didn't care it was his job to make sure Sherlock ate and he was going to get it done!

"But I'm looking for a new case John" Sherlock replied scrolling through his phone. "Wouldn't want me bored would you?"

"That's not my problem now, my problem is getting you to fill your stomach. Now eat" John said shoving toast into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock tried to wriggle away, but John had thought ahead pinning Sherlock onto his chair he put the tray of food on his lap. "Ready?"

"This is ridiculous!" Sherlock cried trying to turn away, as John put egg into his mouth. He looked at John's hopeful eyes, then Sherlock gave up and began chewing, he ignored John's proud looks and tried to look as bored and annoyed as possible, unfortunately John knew Sherlock to well and had made all of his favourite things

"You're starting to smile Sherlock, it's starting to make me think you're enjoying this?" John chuckled still feeding Sherlock, Sherlock chuckled with him and soon the two men were both in hysterics the food toppling off them and landing on the floor, this only made them laugh harder.

"What's all this about boys" Mrs Hudson asked entering the room, she looked at the two boys practically rolling on the floor and gave them a smile, she waited until they had settled down before she helped them pick up the food. "You boys, always making a mess"

"Sorry Mrs Hudson," John smiled getting the food off her and putting it in the bin, he smiled at Sherlock who was now on his laptop "You know how hard it is to get him to eat!"

"It's not that hard," Sherlock said turning around to face them, they both gave Sherlock an 'Oh really' look causing Sherlock to shake his head "You two just don't know what to do"

"I think I did alright" John smiled watching Sherlock, by this time Mrs Hudson had decided it was best to leave them alone so she quickly said her goodbyes and went downstairs. John waited until she was gone before he walked over to Sherlock wrapping his arms around the detective "I'll do better tomorrow"

"We'll see about that" Sherlock replied.

**And there you have it! I hope this was good I'm sorry these are so short, I'd like to make them longer but at the same time I don't because I think it's good just to have some short stories, what do you guys think? Anyways 3 down lots more to go hopefully please review and submit a word prompt! I love you guys!**


	4. Broken

**Hi! So this one took a while, it's a fantastic prompt and there were so many things to go with so I hope this is good! **** the word prompt is….. BROKEN and I took the emotional form of something breaking so I hope you enjoy DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock in any way!**

"Have you been visiting him" Ella asked looking up at John, it had been years since his best friends death, opening up was still hard for him.

"Yeah, well no a couple times last month, but uh," John mumbled, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it, he was completely fine how he was, it was just hard to cope sometimes. "I don't want people to see"

"See what John?" His therapist questioned, writing some notes in her book. John's life seemed interesting to her, so she pressed all kind of questions even the obvious ones, for her the key was getting him to trust her.

"I don't want, want them to see me" John breathed hopelessly fighting the tears that slid down his cheeks. His head hiding in his hands, forcing himself to hide the sadness, to bury it back down to where he can let it out later, after everyone leaves him alone "Cry."

"There is nothing bad about crying, it's very normal and you will feel better. I'm going to give you some tablets, to help deal with the emotions but I want you to keep a journal and visit Sherlock at least once a week." Ella instructed, fighting the urge to go and comfort him, John hated it when people did it "And John?"

"hmm?" John mumbled raising his head out of his hand, his face was all red and puffy and his short hair was sticking up in odd places.

"I need you to tell me why you refuse to show these emotions." She asked bluntly, this was the only way she could help him after all

"It's not good for a man to show his weaknesses" John answered stiffly. Not long after he left the room in no mood to talk anymore, on his way he considered seeing Sherlock but he quickly decided against it not trusting his emotions.

On his way back John began to think, he still lived in 221B and maybe that's why he couldn't move on, maybe he should move out and find a new flatmate or something, he could lose all the connections he had here and move to Australia no one there would know him, they'd just see him as a broken old man living by himself.

"hello John, how was it?" Mrs Hudson asked after hearing the door open. Following behind her was Molly and Greg, and as nice as it was to see them, John refused to speak a word until they changed the subject to something that would make them forget.

"Hey guys I have a question" John said watching his friends go quiet, they had been spending the last half hour deciding which superhero was the best "What do you think Australia is like?"

"Well my aunt went there a few years ago, it's actually where she met my uncle and then they had my cousins" Molly rambled on, only to be silenced by the others, she looked down embarrassed at her own conversational skills.

"What's brought this on John?" Greg questioned leaning back in his chair, John thought this question over wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

"I was just curious I suppose, sounds like a nice place to visit" John mumbled looking out the window, it was beginning to get dark, he turned back to his friends "I might go have a nap, I'll see you guys later."

_~dream sequence~_

"John! Get here now" the voices screamed at him, John found himself tumbling around in the dark, he kept seeing faces from the war, one he'd managed to save and others he hadn't. The voices got louder and louder and the more he searched for light the more darker it seemed, finally after what felt like hours he found a door going inside it quickly, only to find a worse scene.

"John what are you doing!" John started up a the man in front of him, his own father, the man he hadn't seen for so many years, looking down at himself, he realised he wasn't his proper self instead he was John Watson the scared child

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" John's father screamed grabbing the small face in his large hands frightening John "What you crying boy? You want your mummy? Well she's gone and it's time to act like a man."

"I'm sorry dad" the boy sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve, John's mother had been mugged and shot by a masked person, leaving her dead on the side walk. The pain John felt was just as real as ever and the fear of his heartless father was still very strong. "I just miss her so much!"

"Shut up!" His father screamed slapping him in the face, the young child screamed falling to the ground, he fought back the tears knowing it would mean another beating, his father had always been like this and it was only the protection of his mother that had kept him from being hurt. "You deserved this boy! It's time to become a man, and being a man means no showing your weaknesses, if you ever disobey me again I'll make you pay!"

_~end dream~_

John awoke from the dream in a sweaty mess, tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was uneven, and for the first time for so long he let the tears fall, he let himself admit that he was a broken man from a broken family with a broken past, and he was okay with it, John knew now that the only way to move on was to let go of everything and he was going to do exactly that.

The walk had been painfully long and a few times he had even lost his way ending up in places he'd never been, but eventually he found the place he wanted, leaning down he traced the inscription with his fingers delicately.

"Hello Sherlock" John smiled at the grave fondly, he sat there in silence for a while making sure no one was near "I wanted to tell you some stuff, its stuff I haven't actually told anyone, but you probably already knew about it right? When I was a kid, I loved my mum, she was my favourite person and at times my only friend, she protected me from so much pain, and Christ Sherlock there was so much pain, mainly my dad, he's a terrible man, he always said a man should never show his weaknesses and when my mum died, he didn't care, not one bit unlike me, I spent most of my days crying, he hated it so it made me stop, he made me too scared to show any kind of sadness and, I became this, this pathetic man here now, I saw people die and I didn't let myself feeling anything except anger and I started to become cold, but , I got shot and I met you, funny that, how the most unfortunate things can be the best things to ever happen to you."

"You helped me Sherlock, you let me feel again, you became my saviour and I, I even loved you Sherlock. I love you. Then you left me and now all the pain is back and I'm broken again, why did you do it Sherlock? Why did I save to see it? Was it so I'd stop waiting for you? Because I still do, I still think you're alive, I still think you're real and I don't think I'll ever stop. You said once _sentiment_ is a chemical defect found in the losing side, I never realised how true it was, because now I've lost you and everywhere in everything I see you and it hurts me, so much" John stared at the grave, he couldn't stop wishing Sherlock was here even if it was to tell him how stupid he was being.

_~Somewhere else~_

"Sherlock?" a voiced said entering the room, Sherlock slowly turned from the screen frowning, he had set up multiple cameras to watch John, even one at his grave but he was never expecting that.

"What is it Mycroft?" Sherlock asked annoyed, after what he'd witnessed he was in no mood to put up with his brother.

"We think it's time for you to go back now." Mycroft smiled, Sherlock got off of his chair and raced to a car driving straight to 221B. Sherlock waited for what felt like hours, John's speech was all he could think about, then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they were definitely John's.

"Hello John" Sherlock smiled as the door opened.

**Okay and we're done, I know I wanted them to be slightly longer but this was huge! Anyways I hope you like it and I did the prompt justice, please review and add your own prompt if you liked this! I love you guys so much for reading these, it's really great! :D xoxo**


	5. First

**Hey everyone! Happy weekend! Haha whose excited for The Walking Dead? It's been like 6 months! xD so I have gotten more prompts and thank you to everyone who reviews and sends in a prompt all my love! This prompt is: FIRST. Oh and it's Marriedlock ;)**

John Waston-Holmes walked around the large shopping center, he had spent nearly a week gathering presents for his husband and he was almost done. Tomorrow is John and Sherlock's first anniversary and the two flatmates couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile Sherlock was composing his 7th song for John on his violin, he had already gotten all of John's presents the week before and had stored them in Mrs Hudson's flat, Sherlock was certain that he'd make this the best anniversary ever.

"Sherlock I'm home!" John shouted opening up the door, he also had been placing his gifts in Mrs Hudson's flat and the poor women's spare bedroom floor was practically invisible! John walked over to his husband giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi John" Sherlock smiled, wrapping his arms around the doctors waste. John had made Sherlock promise he wouldn't try and deduce his gifts and so far he was doing well, even though the curiosity was eating him up "How was it?"

"It was fine love." John smiled leaning into Sherlock. They spent the rest of the day talking about cases and bad telly shows, hoping the day would go quickly and lucky it did, they went to bed excited for the day waiting for them.

John woke up in an empty bed, he searched the sheets for his lost husband, refusing to open his eyes. When John had finally decided that Sherlock wasn't with him he opened his eyes, allowing the light to burn into him. John got dressed and quickly went to the kitchen.

_John,_

_If you're reading this then you woke up before I got back, I figured you would. Don't panic I'm just getting your last gift. I'll be back by 9._

_I love you, Sherlock._

John smiled at the note, looking at the clock which read 8:27 he decided he'd have enough time to set up the room, he collected all his present for Sherlock and sat them around the room then he found some old balloons and streamers he had from when they threw Mrs Hudson a party.

Sherlock nearly ran up the stairs, making sure he didn't hurt the thing in his arms, he was hoping John had stayed asleep but as soon as he walked into the flat he definitely knew his husband was awake. There were streamers hanging from everything, balloons dancing around the floor and present for him scattered around the place.

"Happy anniversary" John said jumping up from behind the couch, he had covered himself in streamers, making Sherlock laugh "Your first present."

"I love it John" Sherlock smiled walking up to John, he took off some off the streamers so he could get a better look at him, he cupped John's facing handing him the basket in his arms "Happy anniversary"

"You got me a cat!?" John laughed picking up the small ginger thing, it purred softly rubbing it's face over John's. John had always been a cat person especially after the incident at Baskerville.

"Let me go get the rest of your things" Sherlock replied patting the kitten's head before running downstairs. John looked at the kitten adoringly think of what he could name it, he decided he liked Tommy the best.

"His name is Tommy" John yelled out to Sherlock, Sherlock was having a small struggle getting all the gifts up in one go, but he still managed to reply to John without causing any dramas. They spent the rest of the day reminiscing, swapping gifts and kissing, it was the best anniversary anyone could have ever asked for, that night they sat down with Tommy and a bottle of wine.

"To our first anniversary!" Sherlock smiled raising his glass

"And to many more to come" John chuckled, they clinked their glasses and spent the last few hours of their day as happy as ever.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll post another one later today hopefully :) Please review and check out my other stories! :)**


	6. Chicken Noodle Soup

**I'm on a roll! Haha so this is my 6****th**** oneshot thank you all so much for reading them and I love you guys so much for it! xD the word prompt is: CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! Which is something I really love haha.**

"Please Sherlock, don't make this harder the it already is" John sighed. On his last case Sherlock Holmes had gotten himself pretty sick and now the great consulting detective was stuck in his bed under the care of his personal doctor John Watson.

"I don't need you to care for me like I'm a child John!" Sherlock spat, he didn't need this, he need another case to distract him from the sickness he felt "Just go to work or something"

"No, no I can't go to work because your stupid brother made me promise to look after you!" John replied angrily, the bowl of soup was slowly growing cold in his hands "Now please eat the soup"

"You're going to have to make me." Sherlock said stubbornly, he believed he had one, there was nothing he thought that John could do except sigh and leave him in peace, but even Sherlock Holmes can be wrong.

"Fine" John smirked, sitting on Sherlock and shoving the spoonful of soup in his mouth. "If you don't grab the bowl and eat now I'll keep feeding you"

For the first time since he'd met John Sherlock was speechless, his cheeks were a light pink and he couldn't even muster up a glare. Although Sherlock couldn't fight it, he wasn't about to let John win entirely, he swallowed the soup already in his mouth and opened it for more. John was not expecting this and at first wasn't sure whether he should continue.

"I thought you were going to keep feeding me John?" Sherlock asked, happily knowing the doctor wasn't comfortable with feeding another man. John fed Sherlock awkwardly, he was in no mood to let Sherlock win.

"You're almost done Sherlock" John smiled looking at the nearly empty bowl of chicken noodle soup. It wasn't very awkward now, they had both gotten comfortable with the strange closeness and Sherlock was starting to feel a little bit better.

"John I'm tired" Sherlock admitted when the bowl of soup was empty, John smiled at Sherlock getting off of him, he rested his hand gently of Sherlock's forehead it was still very warm John thought as he helped Sherlock get comfortable in the bed.

"I'm going to but I'll be in the lounge room when you need me" John said running his fingers through Sherlock's hair then he continued to lightly press his lips on the detective's head "Get some rest Sherlock."

Sherlock's mind began buzzing, why did John do that? He'd never done that before, was it to relax Sherlock? If it was it certainly didn't relax him one bit! Maybe John was trying to tell him something, Sherlock had no idea but he decided that it would be best if he asked John later. John sat on the couch, why did he kiss Sherlock? Yes it wasn't a proper kiss but that's not the point, the point is why does Sherlock have to give John butterflies in his stomach, or a lump in his throat. Why did John Watson have to fall in love with Sherlock Holmes, the questions frustrated him so much, but John decided to distract himself with telly, if Sherlock confronted him then he'd tell him but only if he was asked.

"Sherlock?" John knocked on the door after letting himself in. Sherlock didn't get much sleep, he was mainly waiting for John to come back and here he was carrying another bowl of chicken noodle soup, John stopped at the edge of the bed about to hand it to Sherlock, but Sherlock was waiting, his mouth open. "again Sherlock?"

"Yes John" Sherlock grinned as John sat down next to him, after he soup he would make John stay and tell him why he kissed him, so far Sherlock's plan was going well, like always.

"Why Sherlock?" John questioned, it's not that John didn't want to, in fact he was looking forward to hit but it didn't make sense to why Sherlock wanted him to do it.

"Why did you kiss me John?" Sherlock felt the words unintentionally leave his mouth, he looked at John who was a bright red, he hadn't meant to ask like that, the questions were just driving him so crazy.

"You really want to know?" John asked placing the bowl on one of the bedside tables, he had a feeling that it was another soup gone to waste, he looked up to see Sherlock nod. "because I love you, you idiot.

Sherlock grabbed John's arm bringing him closer, they started at each other for a while much to John's dislike, he wanted to run and hide and pretend that Sherlock didn't know his secret. "I love you too" Sherlock whispered leaning closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Bloody hell Sherlock" John smiled stroking the other man's face, Sherlock yawned lying back down pulling John with him, Sherlock snuggled into John's chest letting the warmth surround him and then two men slept happily knowing that they had the love they'd always wanted.

**Yay another one down! Many more to go hopefully! :) I have nothing to do for the rest of the day so feel free to send in a word prompt! :D**


	7. Violin

**Hey everyone sorry for not writing in a long time, I don't really have any excuses I'm just really lazy but anyways I hope you like this, I'm not too happy with it honestly, I don't know I just think it's kind of crappy but yeah, hopefully I'll write better later :)**

The violin was Sherlock's favourite possession, it had been given to him by his favourite relative who was a very talented musician, unfortunately this relative had died before he could hear Sherlock play a full song, this was why Sherlock played and soon after he grew a strong attachment to the beautiful instrument

"We just wanted your help Sherlock," Lestrade said apologetically, he looked down at the consulting detective holding the broken violin, the detective sniffed not looking up at the man "I'm sorry, we'll take it out of Anderson's pay"

"It doesn't matter," Sherlock shrugged dumping the broken bits on the coffee table "You should leave now, your killer is Julian O'Donnell, you'll find him at 23 North Terrace Drive"

Lestrade thanked Sherlock and led his men out, turning towards John "I'm sorry about that, I guess you'll have to watch out for him for the rest of the night"

"Don't worry about that Greg" John patted his shoulder, he was worried for Sherlock but he decided he'd just ask Mycroft what he should do. "Anyways, I'm always watching out for him"

He closed the door slowly, turning around to the detective. Sherlock was sitting on the couch staring at the table corner, his hands were clapped together and pressed to his lips, John walked over to Sherlock gently sitting down next to him

"Are you alright Sherlock?" John whispered, part of him wished Sherlock didn't hear him or didn't answer.

"Of course I'm alright," Sherlock replied quickly getting up, he made his way over to the kitchen and began making tea "I'm fine."

"No you're not Sherlock." John sighed joining the detective in the kitchen, he moved his hand to pat the man but quickly moved his hand back as soon as Sherlock looked at hi coldly.

"If you know how I'm feeling why did you ask!" Sherlock yelled, slamming the mug down almost breaking it. John took Sherlock away finishing the half made cup of tea, he looked over at Sherlock who was now mumbling to himself as he paced.

"If they had something interesting I would have come, it's their fault really for not giving me a decent case and then they come in to my flat and search my things, to bully me? Stupid people, so stupid. Anderson thinks he's clever he's not at all he barely passed his exams and he cheated as well, bet no one knew that of course they didn't because everyone is stupid!" Sherlock yelled the last part collapsing on to the couch. John hurried over bringing tea.

"Sherlock it'll be fine, we'll get you a new violin alright it'll be fine." John tried to reassure the man but he could see clearly it didn't work at all. He watched Sherlock carefully, studying him.

"It's not the same John, it's just not" Sherlock replied sitting up, he began craving cigarettes anything that would be of some kind of distraction, maybe something stronger than a cigarette.

"I know Sherlock, but it'll be fine." John moved over to sit next to him, Sherlock jumped slightly at their sudden closeness, not knowing what to think of it. "We'll work it out okay"

"I doubt it" Sherlock said turning to face John, he scanned his face, noticing his comment had somewhat offended John, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be its fine" John smiled but the sadness still hung around in his eyes. John loved Sherlock, not that he would admit it to anyone but it was true, he was completely in love with a sociopathic detective and seeing Sherlock like this scared and upset John greatly.

"John?" Sherlock whispered looking into his eyes, the detective had felt a similar feeling towards John, but it was something he had trouble understanding, but after watching all those terrible television shows he had gathered enough information to know what to do now. "I want to try something."

"Okay" John whispered as Sherlock leaned closer softly pressing their lips together, John gasped at the contact but did nothing to stop it, instead he pulled Sherlock closer grabbing onto his neck.

"That was good?" Sherlock asked as they pulled their lips apart, Sherlock felt John's breathing on his cheek, his eyes were dilated, his heart beat was fast and he was smiling which all looked like good signs to Sherlock.

"Yeah." John smiled, they sat close together so close their foreheads touched, John's eyes flickered over to the broken violin. "About the violin?"

"I'll get another one" Sherlock replied, his eyes never moving from John's face. John smiled kissing Sherlock again, happy that he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore, and it was all thanks to the violin.

**It's oveeeeer, thanks everyone for reading it and please review, because reviews are awesome and stuff! :3 I promise to write more and I'm sorry for being so lazy :(. But yeah if you want you can send a word prompt and stuff! Byee 3**


	8. Jumpers

**Hello everyone, another chapter up! Yaaaaaaaay hahah, so the word prompt for this one was JUMPERS which of course only makes me think of John's beautiful wardrobe haha. Hope you enjoy!**

Sherlock looked across the cemetery towards John, every weekend he would find the doctor there, he'd tell him about what's happened in his life, if Sherlock got close enough sometimes he could. Sherlock wasn't focused on what the doctor was saying today, he was focused on what he was wearing.

There was John Watson wearing the detective famous coat and scarf, it made Sherlock frown not because John was wearing his clothes, but because John wasn't wearing one of his jumpers, he used to come to the grave in Sherlock favourite jumper, whether John actually knew it was his favourite didn't matter to Sherlock, because in his head John was wearing it for him.

"I still miss you Sherlock" John smiled sadly, at the grave he pulled the large coat closer it still smelt like the detective same with the scarf. "Come back Sherlock, it's been 3 years now come back."

And that is exactly what Sherlock did.

3 years, 2 months and 12 days since they had talked to each other, 3 years, 2 months and 12 days too long. Sherlock visited everyone else first, he wanted to save John for last so they could spend more time together.

Molly had hugged and kissed his cheek, Lestrade thought he had gone mad and Mrs Hudson gave him a lecture, a hit then a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you know what you've done to that poor boy" Mrs Hudson said sternly watching Sherlock go up the stairs, she thought it would be best if she went out for the night to give them some privacy.

Sherlock ignored Mrs Hudson as he crept up the familiar staircase, he began to wonder if the flat still looked like the one he had left, he hoped so otherwise he'd had to change it all back. He decided against knocking on the door, even after all those years he still considered it his flat.

"John?" Sherlock pushed open the door peering into the room, nothing had changed he was pleased to see.

"Get out." Sherlock looked over at the kitchen, there was John still in the coat. Sherlock walked towards John, counting the steps. "I said-"

"Get out?" Sherlock cut in angrily, he had no intention of doing so, he sat on the nearest chair offering John the one next to him. "From what I've been seeing for the last 3 years you wanted me to come back."

"So here you are" John scoffed not moving from where he stood in the kitchen, part of him was screaming, telling him to run to Sherlock and never let go, but he couldn't, he didn't want to look weak in front of Sherlock.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded happy he wasn't told to leave again, he looked at John once again trying to find the other changes in the man. "That's my coat."

"I didn't think you be coming back to claim it" John replied, his facing turning a light pink at the reminder, he shrugged the coat of and sat on the chair that was offered to him earlier. "Guess I'll go back to my jumpers then."

"You look better in them" Sherlock said, looking at a surprised John, there was something different about him, but he couldn't think what.

"yeah, um right" John nodded. They sat like together not saying a word John staring at his shoes and Sherlock studying him, John looked up at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"There's something new about you," Sherlock mumbled his hair was the same, his clothes were if you ignored the lack of jumpers, he looked exactly the same as always. "I can't figure it out."

"Oh" John nodded, the only thing that had changed was his- John realised what Sherlock was thinking. "I'm um, I'm gay now."

"Really?" Sherlock asked in disbelief, but John had so many girlfriends, he would have been married with kids if it wasn't for his meeting Sherlock.

"Yes, I met someone a long time ago, it took me a while but I realised that they were the one" John smiled, thinking about the man.

"Okay, are you happy with him?" Sherlock asked, he began to feel terrible, like he shouldn't be with John because John wasn't his, he'd never felt this way with any of John's girlfriends, but maybe because they were together at the time.

"Well, I'm not with him, well I'm with him at the moment just not like that." John answered he slowly shifted closer looking at Sherlock, he rolled his eyes when he noticed Sherlock hadn't gotten the hint. "by that I mean, I'm sitting right next to him now, but I'm not 'with' him."

Sherlock looked at John shocked recalling all the times John would say 'I'm not his date" John slowly moved his hand so he was holding Sherlock, he looked up at him nervously "I love you Sherlock"

"I love you too" Sherlock whispered, he felt at peace like everything that had happened in the past few years didn't matter anymore. He looked over at a box sitting on the end of the couch, it was filled with John's jumpers, he picked one up throwing it at John. "I love you and your jumpers."

**Aww wasn't that sweet :3 no? Really? Darn it at least I tried right? Haha, thanks for reading and I should be updating very soon since it's the only thing I really have to do at the moment. Cakes and love for reviewers! :D**


	9. Milk

**Another update? Well goody! Haha I'm in a very creative mood at the moment! :D so this prompt is MILK yippy. I hope you enjoy and please review! Oh by the way they boys are already together in this fic :)**

"I'm sorry Doctor Watson there's nothing more we can do" The women said sadly, they looked down at the body of the young girl, she had been so brave and it hurt John to see this happen.

"There's got to be something" John tried to convince her, he had dealt with deaths many times, but that didn't make it any easier on him. "Anything!"

"We've done everything" she replied leading the man out of the room, "I'll finish up here, you've had a long day"

John nodded sadly, as he walked out of the building, he turned on his phone receiving all the texts from Sherlock that he couldn't get while he was working, most of them were about getting more milk, John sighed as he walked over to the shops to get all the things they needed.

"Did you get milk?" Sherlock asked as his boyfriend walked through the door, John's hands were full of shopping bags, it was times like this which he wished they didn't live upstairs, John dumped the bags of the bench and began to put everything away.

"John I asked if-" Sherlock began but quickly stopped when John glared at him, he didn't think he had done anything wrong, he looked at his boyfriend, deducing his day. "John it's not your fault."

"But I just wanted to help her" John frowned, staring at the bench full of groceries.

"Sit down John" Sherlock instructed leading him down to the couch, John curled up into a ball a habit he had stolen from Sherlock. Sherlock turned towards the kitchen finishing up what John had started, then he grabbed out the milk and the blender.

"Sherlock what are you doing" John yelled out as soon as he heard the blender going off, he hoped it wasn't another experiment, that was the last thing he needed right now.

"I made milkshakes" Sherlock answered walking towards John with two glasses, John sat up so Sherlock could sit next to him, he handed John his favourite drink to have in the summer, a chocolate milkshake.

"Thank you Sherlock," John smiled sadly, he moved closer to Sherlock, letting the taller man wrap his arms around him, John look up at Sherlock kissing his cheek. "If only there were jam milkshakes"

"I did think about that actually," Sherlock stated smiling at his boyfriend "I thought I would try tomorrow, when you're feeling better, I didn't want to waste time today"

"You really thought about it?" John asked in disbelief, Sherlock nodded and gave him a "I just said so" look, John laughed at the craziness of his boyfriend. "You idiot"

"I love you"

**Wooooooooooooo wow this is really short, woops, well it was shorter… when I first wrote it there was only like 200 words haha, I tried! :P**


	10. Child

**Hey everyone guess what 10 CHAPTER! WOOHOO this is a big deal for me, I've never had more than 5 chapters before so this prompt is CHILD which is super awesome and it's kind of inspired by "Basil the great mouse detective" I hope you enjoy! Oh and it's marriedlock ;)**

Claudia Jones, hurried quickly down the busy street, it was going to get dark soon and she would need to go home. A horn tooted frightening the poor girl as she fell into someone.

"I-I'm sor-rry" She stuttered scared of the tall man she ran into, he looked down at her with a friendly face.

"It's alright are you okay" He asked bending down so he was around her height, she nodded looking down at her feet. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"Yeah, I don't know" She answered tears falling from her cheeks, the man gave her a comforting hug before grabbing on to her hand.

"come on, it'll be fine. Let's just get you home" The man smiled leading her in the opposite direction of her destination.

"No" She yelled, causing the man to jump back, he let go of her hand and looked ashamed of himself, the girl blushed she didn't mean to make a scene. "I need to find Sherlock Holmes."

"Why?" The man asked concerned, what did a little girl want with the great detective Sherlock Holmes, she should be at home playing with her toys.

"Because he needs to find my mummy and daddy" She cried. Claudia walks home from school, but today was different instead her mother greeting her in the kitchen she was in an empty house, she waited for hours but no one came for her, it was only until she remembered the stories about Sherlock did she think they'd gone missing.

"Oh right, what's your name?" he asked realising he didn't even know who she was.

"I'm C-Claudia" She smiled, as they began walking towards 221B, she reached up to grab his hand feeling safer.

"Hello Claudia, I'm John Watson" he chuckled squeezing the little girls hand, she looked up at him now a huge grin spread across her face.

"You're the man who writes the Sherlock stories!" She gasped. The two made their way back to the flat, walking up the stairs, Claudia began to feel very nervous what if Sherlock didn't want to help her.

"Sherlock?" John called out, looking for his curly haired husband, he heard footsteps, Sherlock was in his room again.

"John, why are you back?" Sherlock asked confused, John had gone to go and get some more milk and tea but he hadn't even been gone for five minutes.

"I ran into someone" John answered gesturing to Claudia who gave a small wave "This is Claudia, she's lost her parents"

"Maybe they're at home looking for her" Sherlock said, he wasn't happy about being caught in John's room and he didn't feel like dealing with a runaway child

"No! I came home and mummy wasn't there, I waited and waited but daddy didn't come home either, I waited more and no one came!" Claudia yelled. "You're supposed to be smart like in John's stories!"

The two men stared at the girl in shock, John chuckled at the Claudia not many people have said things to leave the detective speechless. Sherlock looked at John, he never knew what to do around children so he thought it best if John took over.

"Calm down Claudia, it's okay we'll find them" John said taking the hint, he looked over at Sherlock then back to Claudia. "We should ask the police maybe? Claudia what are your parent's names?"

"My mummy's name is Sally Jones and my daddy's name is Daniel Jones" Claudia stated, she looked over at Sherlock expecting him to come out with some magical answer of where they were but instead he went on his phone.

"John come with me, Claudia you stay with our land lady" Sherlock said walking out of the door.

"No I'm coming with you!" Claudia cried grabbing on to Sherlock's coat, Sherlock looked at her shocked, John wondered what it would be like if they had kids.

"It's not safe Claudia, we promise we'll be back soon okay" John said picking her up, she nodded sadly as John carried her over to Mrs Hudson. "We should be back soon. Hopefully"

The ride to her house was silent, John was worried about Claudia's parents and Claudia herself, what if they couldn't find them, or if they were dead, or they might have not been missing and Claudia was really a runaway, but she seemed to convincing.

"Quit worrying John, I'm trying to think" Sherlock muttered as he started at the window. They stopped at Lestrade's office asking him about the parents, to John's surprise they found out the parents used to be involved in a secret gang only quitting when they found out Sally was pregnant.

"So they were taken? The gang wanted them back?" John asked hopefully, his hopes were crushed quickly as Sherlock shook his head.

"Not this gang, there are generations of families involved, the only way to get out would be to die" Sherlock explained

"So there's nothing we can do?" He asked, Sherlock nodded grimly "What about Claudia?"

"Well since she has no other family she will be sent away." Lestrade informed, John turned to Sherlock, giving him a pleading look.

"No"

~4 months later~

"Daddy John, look!" Claudia squealed, it was Christmas and Claudia had finally managed to get one of her new fathers up, Sherlock was sitting in his chair smiling at her excitement.

"What are you going to open first" John smiled holding his daughter in his arms. Claudia freed herself from John and walked over to the tree with her eyes close grabbing the first present she touched, she opened gleefully a huge grin spread across her face as she saw her new toy.

"Yay! This is the best Christmas ever!" She laughed jumping into John and Sherlock arms, they spent the rest of the day eating, opening presents and spending time together like a real family.

**This went for longer than expected haha, anyways please review! Reviewers are amazing! Haha and if you have any prompt ideas feel free to send them in! :D thank you!**


	11. Skull

**So I have to hand in a project that was due about 2 months ago… by hand in I mean start, but why would I do boring school stuff when there's more exciting things going on, like this for instance! This prompt is SKULL enjoyyy (it's kind of playful-ish, sorry I was hyper when I wrote it)**

"John where is my skull?" Sherlock asked crossing his arms, he looked down at his boyfriend who was smiling innocently up at him.

"What do you mean Sherlock?" John replied, he knew Sherlock could see right through him but that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun.

"The skull on the mantelpiece" Sherlock said frustrated, he didn't need the skull for anything but he sure as hell wanted to know why it wasn't in its spot, he gave John an icy glare which unfortunately had no effect on the older man.

"Don't glare Sherlock, it's rude" He pouted, he fought the urge to laugh at Sherlock, oh yes he was enjoying this very much.

"John, please" Sherlock said softening his look, he gently wrapped his arms around John pressing his face in the space of his neck.

"Say it twice" John smirked, after the whole Adler case he liked to get these kinds of reactions out of Sherlock, and make sure it happened twice.

"Please John" Sherlock smiled, he would never admit it but he loved how John got jealous over it, it made him feel like he was John's and John's only "Please tell me where you put the skull"

"Maybe" John chuckled as Sherlock shot him a quick glare, if looks could kill he be in lots of trouble by now. "Will you tell me where my laptop is?"

"It's away" Sherlock said, of course he wanted the laptop it should have been obvious!

"That's funny, so is your skull." John replied walking into the kitchen, Sherlock followed him quickly, he was not planning on giving up the laptop anytime soon.

"That's not fair John, I confiscated it for a very good reason." Sherlock frowned, John had been posting a lot of personal things on there lately, things Sherlock didn't want shared with the world.

"No you 'confiscated it so I'd stop blogging" John snapped, he knew he shouldn't have been so angry with Sherlock but that didn't matter to him at the moment. "It's my blog Sherlock, if I want to post about us then I will, that was the point of the blog after all, to post about the things that happens in my life."

"But those things are private" Sherlock mumbled, now John was upset with him, this could be a very long night if Sherlock didn't stop it now. "Can we just talk about this later."

"Yeah whatever" John sighed moving back over to the couch, two cups of tea in his hands "Doesn't mean I'm giving you the skull back though"

Sherlock frowned, if he pressed the subject John would get mad, but if he didn't get his skull back then he couldn't guarantee if he'd be very happy, suddenly an idea crossed his mind. "We'll play a game then, hot or cold?"

"Alright I'm interested" John said a playful grin crossing his face, he watched as Sherlock walked around slowly, waiting for him to move around a bit more. "Cold"

Sherlock moved around the room, listening for John's voice, soon he was out of the lounge and about to make his way upstairs to their bedroom when he heard "It's cold up there to Sherlock" John smiled he had gotten up to follow Sherlock the playful grin still there.

"Those are the only rooms we go in John" Sherlock turned around confused, John smirked and nodded over to Sherlock's old bedroom, Sherlock walked in slowly finding his skull where he used to sleep, he rolled his eyes and turned to John who was laughing his head off "Yes, very funny John"

"The look on your face was" John laughed as Sherlock returned the skull to its spot. They then spent the rest of the night playing hot or cold with the things they found around the flat, laughing like children the whole time, and by the end of the night Sherlock gave John back his laptop and John promised only to post about their cases from now on

The end 3

**Yayyyy I love hot or cold best game ever! Hehe what about you guys? Please don't say you've never played it! Even Sherlock has :P haha okay anyways thanks for reading and I love you guys! Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
